opentrailfandomcom-20200214-history
The Colony
"I hate the name Colony, it will never stick!" ''-'' Flubber on The Colony The Colony is a large settlement used as a mining colony. It is located just outside of Cracker Barrel. The Colony was one of the first settlements ever built on the server. It is currently one of the most active settlements. The town was originally made to be a mining town. It is home to GerpCerp's Wool and Dye store. There are many mines located directly under The Colony. Housing This settlement is constantly being expanded. Starting off as a few buildings, it quickly transformed into a residence. You can contact flubber for information. You are allowed to build your own house in one of the 10x10 lots provided for free. There has been talk of 20x20 lots recently. Layout The Colony is split into three main areas that people live in. The old town, which was the basis of the original Colony, and includes houses such as Unreal's old site, Flubber's Cylinder and the church of the colony. This is also where the two public mines are located, Flubber and John's dry shaft, and Nejevaro Pit, built by Thundersplat. Both are usable by the public but as they are public they are often already empty. On the map above, this is the right side of the town with a more erratic layout. The second area, The middle town, is home to various members of the colony. It was built as the first expansion to the town and isn't really a separate area so much as the middle of the Colony. On the map, it is the area in the middle with fountains at either end. The third area is New Town, filled with various intricate structures that look a lot more polished in comparison to the Old Town. This is the most recent expansion to The Colony, but rumours have been talking that there will be bigger, rentable lots built on the coast line. New Town is the set of 10 houses on the left of the map. A fourth area is being built on the oposite side of the main entrence. This area will lead down to the water and provide waterfront homes to more people who want to move into Colony. Some are talking on building the city down into the desert. No plans have started as of yet. The NFP-Colony Minecart System Oilfurnace is now reopened as a Minecart system leading to The Colony, intended for use by the people of Newfoundplace and The Colony. Its purpose is to provide fast travel to Newfoundplace from The Colony and vice versa, night or day. It also promotes trade betweeen the two cities. The Colonies Minecart station is located East of the Nether portal. This provides an eay way for the people of NFP after coming to The colony via the Nether portal, and for Colony members to go to NFP, night or day, without the hazard of bandits or Mobs. It was built by Lone_builder, Mokkacicc, Martin and Chaotical. Buildings 2011-07-18 00.26.11.png|Chaotical's "Oppressive Tower" 2011-07-18 00.25.50.png|Chichen's Tower 2011-07-18 00.25.41.png|WafflesMgee's House 2011-07-18 00.25.38.png 2011-07-18 00.25.32.png|Oink92's House 2011-07-18 00.25.17.png|GerpCerp's Home and Dye/Wool Shop. 2011-07-18 00.25.13.png|Tez's Abode 2011-07-18 00.25.05.png|AutumnWind & Broly218's Tower 2011-07-18 00.24.44.png|Martin518441's Home 2011-07-18 00.24.35.png 2011-07-18 00.24.29.png 2011-07-18 00.24.21.png 2011-07-18 00.24.09.png|Hector_nix's Home 2011-07-18 00.24.06.png|Weeman89's Crib 2011-07-18 00.23.53.png|Wootman's House 2011-07-18 00.23.50.png|Insigned's House 2011-07-18 00.23.40.png|Gmodtomato's Home 2011-07-18 00.23.36.png|TayG0's Cabin 2011-07-18 00.23.27.png|Flubbernugget's Cylinder 2011-07-18 00.22.58.png|Flubber and John's Dry Shaft 2011-07-18 00.22.44.png|Autumnwind's house 2011-07-18 00.22.31.png|GKthepwner's home 2011-07-18 00.22.15.png|Barrel655's House 2011-07-18 00.22.03.png|Thundersplat's Nejevaro Pit 2011-07-18 00.21.26.png|Unreal215's House 2011-07-18_01.00.35.png|V3nom517's Somewhat Humble Abode 2011-07-20_01.02.20.png|TheAlaskanWolf's Team Rocket Radio Tower Category:OldSettlements